


Long Live The Queen: Heather Duke's Freedom

by Loopimay



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bulimia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers References, Heathers Spoilers, Heathers: The Musical References, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopimay/pseuds/Loopimay
Summary: After years of constant abuse from Heather Chandler, Heather Duke finally escapes her horrible relationship with her.But at what cost?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Long Live The Queen: Heather Duke's Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you turn oranges into orange juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888117) by [venusrosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy). 



"You are nothing."

Heather Duke clenched her fists, Heather Chandler's words echoing in her mind.

"You're so fucking lucky that I still keep you around. You don't deserve to be my friend. You deserve nothing."

The TV ran in her room. She tried watching what was happening, but she couldn't pay attention.

"You would be nothing but a fat, pathetic, disgusting failure without me."

She looked to the bag of chips next of her as she felt tears flood out of her eyes.

Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. FAT. FAT. FAT. FAT. FAT.

Her hand went towards the bag. Heather Duke stuffed heaps of chips into her mouth, crunching down on them quickly, swallowing, then continuing.

"Fucking pig." "Stupid idiot." "You're so ugly." "You're a glutton." "Fatass."

Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat...

Why? Why couldn't Heather Duke get more skinny? Why is that every time she looked in the mirror, only an overweight slob stared back at her?

Stuffing more and more chips into her face, Heather Duke began to sob louder. She felt as if she couldn't stop, she wanted too, but her hand wouldn't stop moving. She ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and-

But Heather Duke could stop. Mainly because she just did, feeling her stomach turn.

"Fuck!" She yelled out once swallowing her last few chips. "Not yet, not fucking yet..."

She then swallowed some puke coming up her throat.

Heather Duke ran downstairs. She ran as fast as she could. Once she got to the bathroom, she swung the door open, went to her toilet, and threw up.

"God Heather, are you STILL trying that stupid bulimia thing? It's outdated, old, obsolete! Move on already, you old hag!"

"I... I hate you..." Heather Duke muttered to the voice in her head. "I fucking hate you..! It's not fair... IT'S N-"

Before she could get out another word, Heather Duke threw up again. Looking into the toilet, she saw blood mixed in with the greenish yellow mix. Heather Duke noticed that blood was in her vomit lately, but if she told anybody, she knew that she'd get in trouble. It was probably nothing. Probably.

It wasn't even her choice anymore. It was like every time she ate her body forced her to throw up.

Her parents would be home in an hour. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth. She needed to lay down, but her walk upstairs was interrupted by a ringing noise.

Going into her living room, Heather Duke saw the house phone ringing loudly. She picked it up, trying to sound like nothing had happened.

"Duke-y!" came a high, nervous voice. Heather Duke knew that who was talking to her was Heather McNamara from the nickname alone. She hated it, but never told her.

"What... What's up?"

"It's Heather Chandler! She- She-"

Of course it's Heather Chandler, it's always Heather Chandler. Heather Duke didn't care at this point. Whatever Heather McNamara had to say, Heather Duke would just tune it out and-

"Heather Chandler is dead!" 

Heather Duke paused at the sudden answer. "She's... What?"

"Heather Chandler died! She committed suicide yesterday!"

"Hold on, is this some kind of prank? Are you joking?"

"I'm serious! Some hippy girl saw me at the mall and told me! I don't understand what happened! Why... why would she..."

"I gotta go."

"What?"

"I gotta go. Leave. My mom needs the phone."

"But... But wait, I-"

Heather Duke hung up the phone. She had to comprehend what had happened.

"What the hell?" She said to herself. "Is it true?"

How should she feel? Happy? Sad? Shocked? 

Heather Duke just laughed. She laughed loudly. She howled. She couldn't stop. She laughed so hard that she cried. She ran her fingers through her hair. 

Was this freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't accurate to the movie, as the Heathers find out about Heather Chandler's death during school. This is just sort of an alternate version. Heather Duke needed to find out immediately for the plot to continue.
> 
> I hope you liked my story. This is my first time writing something like this, so all criticism is appreciated!


End file.
